A Father's Love
by Anime Viper
Summary: Tell me if you like this one better, okay? Bulma/Vegeta. These are the last moments of Mirai Vegeta's life. I know that in the Trunks Special, Mirai Bulma said that Vegeta never showed any emotion towards her, I just like to believe that Vegeta loved her
1. Default Chapter

A Father's Love  
  
Disclaimer:I don't know why this is so important. I don't own  
DB/Z/GT, and if you sue me all you will get is my annoying little  
brother in a box marked,'Do not open. Ever.' This is set in the   
alternate time line where Goku died of the heart disease.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Vegeta hugged Bulma, knowing that he had only so much time   
left with her.  
  
In Bulma's arms lay baby Trunks, cooing softly and babbling.  
  
Normally, Vegeta would never be caught dead in this scene, his  
pride always held him back. But for now, all he could do was  
make sure that they were okay, and protect them while he was   
still around to do so.  
  
Suddenly, the whole house shook, and there was no doubt in  
either of the adult's minds who it was.  
  
Vegeta reluctantly released Bulma, but she put her soft hand on  
his shoulder to stop him. "Will you be back? Please promise me  
you'll return?" she whispered softly. Vegeta sighed, he knew   
that this would be his final battle. "I cannot make such a   
promise, but just remember this. Even while I'm gone, I will   
always love you." he murmured back, wishing he didn't have to  
go.  
  
Bulma's deep blue eyes lined with tears, but she bit her lip and  
nodded. "I understand, but..."  
  
"Bulma, please don't make this hard, I have to go now." Vegeta  
pleaded, praying that she would understand.  
  
Bulma allowed one tear to roll down her face, but no more came  
as the Saiyan Prince pressed his lips to hers in one last, final kiss.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the house and saw that the androids were  
waiting for him.  
  
"So, you finally decided to show up, eh? I guess you're not a   
coward after all." 18 said. She pulled her hair behind  
her ear, and smirked at Vegeta.  
  
"Now, sister dear, you're scaring him." 17 said. 18 grunted.  
  
"This one's mine, you got the short man and the triclops." 18  
argued.  
  
"The little man should only count as half." 17 joked.  
  
18 narrowed her eyes. "Fine. We'll both kill him. Deal?" she   
asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Deal." 17 agreed. He crouched into a fighting stance along   
with his sister.  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan, knowing that this fight  
would be his last. 'All I can do is hope that my son survives to  
avenge me, and that Bulma can forgive me...' he thought sadly  
as he lunged forward to his final battle.  
  
He gasped as he felt 17's knee jam into his stomach. Momentarily stunned, all he could do was grunt as 18 elbowed him in the back, knocking him to the ground.  
  
He lay there, trying to breathe, while the twins floated to the ground effortlessly.   
  
"Let's finish him off. He's not even a challenge any more." 17 said, gathering a ball of ki in his hand. 18 nodded and did likewise.  
  
Vegeta screamed as his body was slowly and painfully torn apart by the ki blasts.  
  
Inside, Bulma screamed and sobbed as Vegeta was killed, the one man who had ever truly loved her, was dead, murdured ruthlessly by two androids created by Dr. Gero to destroy Chikyuu and it's people.  
  
After the fight, Bulma ran outside to see if Vegeta was still alive, although  
it wasn't likely.  
  
She knelt beside his burnt and torn body, checking for any signs of life.  
  
She found none.  
  
"No... No! NO!!!" Bulma screamed as she hugged Vegeta's limp body  
to her.  
  
13 YEARS LATER  
  
Bulma was working in her lab, when she found an old surveillance camera.  
  
"I wonder what's on this?" she thought aloud as she popped it open, revealing  
a tape.  
  
She took it out and put it in her VCR. Her eyes lined with tears when she  
realized what the tape was.  
  
A 13-year-old Trunks poked his head into his kassan's lab. He saw that she was crying and  
watching something on tv.  
  
He moved behind her so he could see. It was a short man with tall, spiky hair,  
fighting two all-to-familiar androids.  
  
"Kassan? Who's that?" he asked.  
  
Bulma turned to look at her son.   
  
"He's your father... In his last battle. I'm glad I never throw out anything mechanical.  
I might have thrown this away..." she said, biting her lip.  
  
Trunks looked at the screen. 'That's my father? He was a great fighter.' he thought.  
  
Trunks had never seen any pictures or anything of his father. He'd just heard  
descriptions of him.  
  
He watched the tape all the way through, trying to memorize his father's  
fighting style.  
  
That night, as Trunks climbed into bed, he silently vowed he would avenge his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I just fixed this. I have had SO MANY PEOPLE complain that I should-ve elaborated on the fighting scene. So I did. Tell me if you like this one better. I am working dilligently on the next chapters of Mirai and For the Love of Blood, so tell me if there's anything wrong with them and I'll fix it. After all, that IS how I made this story better. 


	2. A Father's Love---Hilarious Outtakes

Outtakes From "A Father's Love"  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ  
These are spoofs of my first hit fic,"A Father's Love"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene One: Vegeta sorrowfully holds Bulma for one last time, while Bulma was cradling baby  
Trunks in her arms.  
Director(aka Anime Viper): Aaand, action!  
Vegeta has his arms around Bulma.  
Trunks:Goo gi, ga da. Poo-pie!  
Vegeta: God damnit woman, what are you feeding that kid?  
18 pokes her head inside the door.  
18:Beans!  
Vegeta:You want to start something, android?  
17:Remember, Vegeta, we kill you later in this fic, so I suggest you be nice to us.  
Director:Cut! 18, 17, you don't come up in this story until later!  
18 &17:So?  
Director:I'm cutting your pay.  
18 & 17:No!! Anything but that!  
Camera Off.  
  
Scene 2:The whole house shakes. Guess what it is, really?  
The camera shows Goku with his arms around Bulma, instead of Vegeta.  
The whole house shakes, only instead of one large tremor, the house keeps shaking.  
Director:What the hell is going on? Is the sound effects guy drunk AGAIN?!?!  
And how come you're here, Goku? Your supposed to be dead.  
Goku:I'm Vegeta's stunt double. He's sick today, so I'm filling in.  
Goku's and Bulma's eyes widen as they see something offscreen.  
The camera turns and shows Mirai Trunks and 18 making out.  
Director:Mirai Trunks! 18! Get a fucking room!  
Somewhere offscreen, 17 laughs pervertedly.  
Director:*blushes* I didn't mean it literally!  
Camera Off.  
  
Scene 3:Vegeta lets go of Bulma to go fight the androids.  
Goku let go of Bulma and turned to walk away, but she put her hand on his shoulder   
to stop him.   
Bulma:Will you be back? Please promise me you'll tell me what my next lines are?  
The people on set start laughing, but Goku doesn't catch on and contunues with the script.  
Goku:*sigh* I cannot make such a promise, but just remember this. Oh, hi Vegeta! I thought  
you were sick today! Glad to have you back!  
Vegeta:Kakarot, get your filthy, 3rd-class paws off my mate!  
Goku:Uh...Are you trying to confuse me with big words?  
Suddenly, Goten steps on set and moons the camera.  
Goten:Wazzup!  
Director:Ugh...I need a vacation...  
Camera Off.  
  
Scene 5: Bulma starts crying and Vegeta kisses her.  
A tear ran down Bulma's cheek. Vegeta kisses her.  
18(offscreen):Yeah! You go girl!  
Vegeta and Bulma stop and glare at 18 offscreen.  
Piccolo:Someone took my Diet DrPepper.  
Vegeta:We don't care! Fuck your Diet DrPepper!  
Mr. Popo:I tried...  
Director:Only Bulma and Vegeta are in this scene! Is it so hard  
to do things right?!  
Camera Off.  
  
Scene 9:Vegeta's last fight  
Vegeta charges at 18, but suddenly stops as she pulls open her vest and flashes him.  
Vegeta is completely stunned, so 17 launches a ki blast at Vegeta, injuring him.  
17:You die now, Vegeta!  
18:Hey, didn't the narrater guy say that you were the second to try, second to die?   
Against us?  
Vegeta:Yeah, but this demented girl with a pen is putting it this way.  
Director(aka Anime Viper(me)):18! You're supposed to be fighting Vegeta, not  
stripping for him!  
18:Oh, sorry. I didn't know.  
Director:*rolls eyes* 18, I'm calling Gero in here to fix your programming. I think Mirai  
Trunks screwed with your programming again and turned you into a FemBot.  
18:He screwed with more than my programming!  
Director:I hate my life...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, whaddya think? Please review! If you don't review, then I don't know if you like my  
writing or not,then I get depressed thinking you hate me,then I fall behind on my fics, and then  
you get mad at me, and then I sue you. 


End file.
